Dream on
by ilvbrwns
Summary: A few years after the tournament, Yoh is about to become the official Shaman King. As Anna questions her importance in his life, new troubles appear as well as changes that could put an end to their engagement. Will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Shaman King.

AN: I'm rewriting this story, so that chapters are longer. Just so there is no confusion, you must know that whenever the front style I write in is bent (_like this_), the events take place in the past, sort of like flashbacks . Otherwise, the rest of the story is set a few years after the Shaman Tournament. Everything is the same, except I'm changing Anna's past and her origins. Most of the story will be from her point of view, so I'm making her character more "personal". Ok that's all, enjoy.

Chap.1:

T_he old woman was glaring at her with piercing eyes. The expression on her face remained unreadable but the inquisitive looks she sent were rather unsettling._

_- Don't you remember anything at all?_

_From where she stood, or rather sat ,in the corner of the small room they were in, the young girl shook her head._

_- You mean to tell me you have no idea where your parents are and if they're alive? Or even where you come from?_

_The woman talked with harsh direct words, feeling no compassion for the small and clearly afraid child that shook miserably in front of her. Traumatised or troubled kids had no more effect on her._

_- Well then what am I suppose to do with you? This is an orphanage, not a day care center. I don't take welcome lost kids like you._

_Still, she received no answer._

_- Looking at your clothes, I'd say you're not from around here. And that you went through quite a lot seeing the state they're in. Either that or you're really troublesome._

_The skinny little girl fixed her daze on the lady, her dark eyes filled with fear._

_The elder sighed once again._

_- I suppose you turned up here for a reason. You were probably abandoned like the rest of them. People really have no regard for others these day. You have a child, you raise it, should be as simple as that._

_She walked over to the young kid, took her by the arm and pulled her up._

_- Now, you'll remain here unless somebody turns up and claims you. I'll call the police for some investigation. If your legal guardians do not try to get you back, and if you can't tell me who they are, in one year from now you will be able to get adopted. That is, if somebody wants you. Which is rather unlikely here I'm afraid, so don't count on it to much . You may call me Ms. Cordelia. Come now._

_She dragged the girl through a long, cold corridor into another room where she gave her some new cloths, a night gown and necessities to clean up a bit. The kid was in a poor state. Then she took her to a small bathroom._

_- You clean yourself up, you're old enough. Come and get me when you're done, I will be in the next room to the right._

_She was about to leave when suddenly, she seemed to remember something and turned around._

_- You might have some sort of amnesia. But I'm sure you'll still be able to remember your name._

_She walked back closer to the blond little girl._

_-What is you're name child?_

_Slowly, the kid raised her head, thought for a bit, then said faintly, almost in a whisper:_

_- Anna._

OOOO

Yoh came home really late that night. He was whispering to someone as silently as he could, trying not to wake her up. But Anna wasn't asleep. She never slept until he'd come home.

Tonight was no exceptions.

As soon as she heard the door, she felt a heavy burden being lifted from her heart. She couldn't help worrying.

Silently, she lifted herself from her bed and walked out of her bedroom to the top of the stairs, trying to get a glimpse of him.

Yoh never knew Anna waited for him to get back home. Not that he would really care if he knew anyway, she thought. She was just some girl he was going to have to marry someday after all. Some girl who had trained him and made him Shaman King. The title implied an easy life by Yoh side, as soon as he would receive an heritage due to his status. That would happened when Yoh turned 18, after he finished school.

She kneeled down when she reached her destination, keeping a low profile.

He was sitting on a couch, looking tired, a bit pale maybe, but overall he seemed fine. She sighed with relief. Ren, who wasn't hurt either, stood beside him.

- Well, he said, you handled that one pretty well.

Yoh smiled weakly.

- Couldn't have done it without you man, thanks.

Ren shrugged the comment off.

- Never mind that. With all that's going on, you could use way more help then mine.

Anna had expected to check on Yoh and then directly go back in bed to finally get some sleep. But the boys conversation had captured her interest.

- Its not that bad, argued Yoh, I can handle it.

- Yeah, no doubt you can handle a few evil spirits trying to take over the world yadda yadda yadda. But add school, plus all the problems non-shamans are creating…

Yoh cut him of.

- Its my job. Besides, you were there, you heard what Silva said. It's to become more and more difficult over the years…

- …Cause the Council senses some great disturbance coming up, yeah I haven't forgotten.

Yoh smiled at his friend and said peacefully:

- My point is, if I can't deal with this now while I'm only in training, I'm doomed to fail protecting good shamans and spirits later…

- Yeah ok. That doesn't mean you can't ask for any help.

Anna nodded pointlessly from where she was.

- I know that... I just wanna be ready...not to disappoint anyone...

- Like who? Nobody expects you to be superman.

Yoh smirked.

- What's with all the worrying? he gasped mockingly, Ren...you DO care!

The chinese boy gave him a look.

- Well obviously YOU're not gonna worry, so I'm doing it instead.

He sighed.

-School will be over in a few weeks anyway.

The two smiled knowingly.

- And you know what summer means…started Yoh

- Damn right, the whole gang reunited for two entire months! finished Ren, distracted by the perspective

Anna rolled her eyes.

- Just like old times!

After the end of the shaman tournament, everyone had returned to their normal life. Horo and his sister had moved back to the north, accompanied by Yoh for a while. As the future king but most importantly their friend, he had help the two prevent the Koro Pokkurus from loosing their habitat, as promised.

That boy Lyserg she never really got to know moved back to London. Ryu had taken back the road and the other unfunny guy was no where to be seen either.

The only ones left were, Ren, Manta, herself and Yoh of course (with occasional visits from Faust who had become their official doctor).

But every summer, the "whole gang" showed up at the inn, and remained there for two long months. Yoh's favorite time of the year, Anna's most dreaded one.

Not that she disliked the gang, just felt excluded. They didn't hate her or anything. But she felt her absence wouldn't make a big difference.

Tamao also visited. Anna liked her. She was nice, plus she had known her since almost forever.

Of course, she did have this ridiculous crush on Yoh. She was really pretty, nice and sociable. She was appreciated by all of Yoh's friends not mentioning Yoh himself…

But still Anna liked her, because Tamao genuinely liked her back.

Ren looked at his watch.

- Well, I'm gonna take off. I'll see you at school in about four hours.

Anna slowly got up while he said that and walked back to her room. She had seen enough. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Sleep wouldn't come. Since Yoh had won the Grand tournament, Anna had been feeling more and more useless. As the future king, Yoh had many responsibilities. The council, by the intermediate of Silva, often informed him of different types of ''assignment'' in need to be taken care off. In other words, whenever a threat to the spirits world was detected, Yoh, as their new savior, was sent to the rescue. His friends, however they could, tried their best to help him. Especially Ren and Manta who where always around.

But she, Anna, found she wasn't able to contribute much. As an itako, she didn't possess a guardian spirit like the others, which made her unable to fight properly. And unfortunately, fighting threats had became Yoh's new hobby.

She sighed.

Now all she was left to do was to boss him around. Some great fiancée she was.

- You are to marry my grandson Anna. When both of you will be of age.

She could still remember the day Yoh's grandmother Kino had told her: she was going to be married to her childhood lazy ''friend'' Yoh Asakura. She hadn't manage to feel happy back then. Something this wonderful happening to none other then herself hadn't seem realistic.

By now, the soon to be 17 girl had had the time to realize it, but still wasn't happy. With more maturity, Anna had acknowledged that marriage was supposed to be based on love, and while she didn't question her own feelings, she was rather uncertain about Yoh's. They never talked about it seriously, taking their relationship and upcoming union for granted and Anna was starting to miss the lack of an actual, more mature interaction between the two of them. She knew it was mostly her fault, doing nothing to change the situation plus being cold and distant to Yoh. Yet, if he had feelings for her, he would have done something about it, wouldn't he?

It was a wonder Kino hadn't find her grandson another fiancée, prettier and most importantly more powerful then Anna. A fiancée Yoh would like and perhaps even learn to love. Something he could never feel for her. Anna knew he didn't love her. How could he? She was never nice to him. She showed no care for him what so ever. Thinking about all this made her wondered if he wished he could be with somebody else, someone more like Tamao, sweet and caring. Maybe he sticked with her because no one else had caught his attention yet, and so he didn't consider the possibility of denying his grandma's orders and leaving her. She was afraid this day would come and thought there was nothing she could do to prevent if it would. She just couldn't help it though, for some reason. Was it the fear of rejection? Or of something else maybe? Anna didn't know.

With these thoughts on her mind, she finally fell asleep.

She dreamt of disturbing events that night. She was running faster then she ever had, yet she still felt too slow. She ran bare foot, through a long hallway covered in broken glass and burning furniture. Smoke was surrounding her, burning her eyes and making her cough, but she went on running. She felt oppressed, threatened even, as if something was after her. She could almost tell what this something was, almost but not quite…

When she woke up the newt morning, she had forgotten all about it.

* * *

Ren Tao was tired. Actually more like exhausted really. Now, he wasn't one to complain but every damn part of his body hurt. Apart maybe from his left ear...Anyway. It wasn't like he was ever going to quit on Yoh. He was his best friend after all, and Ren knew he needed help. No doubt Yoh would be a great king. The guy's carefreeness might look close to thoughtlessness sometimes, and his constant cheerful attitude was...disturbing. But the shaman tournament and the whole "my crazy twin wants to take over the world" episode had changed him into a more mature person then he looked. Ren had noticed though, that his friend had seem to develop a sort of "hero complex" where he felt as the whole world was pretty much under his responsibility. While Yoh used to be happy with their whole gang acting together, Ren found that he now needed to impose himself on Yoh in order for him to accept his help. It wasn't arrogance,but just worry on Yoh's part. Having his own brother almost destroy everything he cared about, but also having to kill this same brother had left its mark. Yoh felt guilty for it, though he wouldn't admit and might not even realize, this was his way to compensate. Ren knew this, and just as Yoh had sticked by his side, he would stick to his. Yoh was the one who had helped him free himself and Jun from their family's influence, genuinely offering him his friendship.

- WHERE WERE YOU??

Ren who had just entered their luxurious apartment, jumped up, finding his sister Jun up waiting for him.

- Out.

- Wow ,thanks Mr. Obvious. I've been trying to reach you on your cell phone for ages, and this is all I get?

- Remind me, what was the point of ditching the parents if you're gonna keep harassing me like this?

His sister glared at him angrily.

- You're the only family I have left, and you ain't about to ditch me if that's what your thinking about!

Ren smiled.

- I was out helping Yoh. Happy?

She sighed.

- No. But I know I can't stop you. At least you weren't hurt. Is he ok?

- Peachy.

- Did you know he was planning on spending part of his summer back at Doby's village?

Ren raised an eyebrow at her.

- Really?

- Yeah. I got a message from Silva and co. He thought you and the gang should accompany him. Apparently something big is up.

And of course Yoh hadn't talked about it.

- Besides, there's going to be lots of shamans over there, it's a good occasion to meet up with everyone, Jun added

- I don't see why we shouldn't go, if the others are all up for it. We can borrow Manta's new jet plain to get there faster.

Now, we just have to wait until everyone gets here.

* * *

_Obviously, she had been a very pampered child, which had led Ms. Cornelia to dislike her. She hated bratty kids._

_Plus not only being amnesic, the child always wore a dead look on her face._

_She was different._

_- You must come now! There's been an accident._

_Ms. Cornelia had never seen her sister look so scared._

_She abruptly stood up and followed Valerie downstairs, in the playing room._

_-What is going on? She asked in this imposing voice of hers._

_Two boys were lying on the floor unconscious, troublemakers, always taunting other kids and especially Anna._

_Ms. Cornelia looked around at the children, standing silently in the room, faces painted with fear._

_- It's was the new kid, one of them whispered, she made the bad man come._

_Ms. Cornelia's stare fell on the blond girl, standing apart from everyone, looking at her feet._

_- …It was an accident._

oooooooooo

Anna almost never remembered her dreams, probably because she didn't want too. This morning, she had woken up with a start, feeling like she had just fallen onto her bed, her blanket lying on the floor. Yet she put the feeling behind her instantly. She had something way more urgent to do anyway.

Decidedly, she walked straight to her fiancé's room, kneeled beside his bed and shook his sleepy figure by the shoulders with all but delicacy.

- Wake up! she ordered as loud as she could

- Five more minutes…, Yoh pleaded in his sleep, his eyes still shut.

- Five more seconds and you're a dead man Asakura!

Yoh opened one eye, a small smile painting his lips ,and said:

- It's too early to be in such a bad mood Anna.

Before falling back asleep instantly.

- Yoh get up! NOW! Anna screamed.

Seeing that he was sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes, she left reassured and walked to the bathroom, where she started to brush her teeth. She had been hard on him, but Yoh could not afford to be late in class again, for he would get into trouble. And Anna was the only thing that could get him to wake up. Even all the 10 alarms his friends had gotten him combined couldn't possibly match with her aptitudes. It made her feel a little less useless. Since her powers were no match to what her future husband had to face everyday, she was kept away from his fights. Plus, his training had been left in the competent hands of Silva, she couldn't even help him with it anymore.

She took a quick shower, got dress and walked out of the bathroom to see Yoh coming back from the kitchen, where he had had his breakfast.

He still seemed half asleep, looking slightly distracted and wearing only his boxers.

- You could have at least put on a shirt, snapped Anna, embarrassed.

- Oh right. Sorry. He answered apologetically

She hesitated for a while, then said, looking down.

- Its just…you might catch a cold.

Yoh looked surprised for an instant, but then smiled at her happily.

- Don't worry Anna I won't, we're in summer now!

She shrugged, fearing to add anything else that might show she cared too much, and walked downstairs, into the kitchen.

Yoh had prepared a very elaborated breakfast for her: Cereals and Milk.

She sat down and ate everything quickly. It was a rather stupid thing to do, as she didn't need to get to school before another hour. But she had to get up earlier to be able to wake Yoh up and she didn't want him to realize that she often got up earlier just for his sake though, so instead of going back to sleep, she took a habit out of pretending she had to get to class too. Besides, sometimes, on very very very few occasions, his friends didn't tag along and she would have him all to herself on the way.

Maybe today...?

The door bell rang. Or maybe NOT.

- Oh well, she sighed resigned

She went to let someone, who turned out to be Manta, in.

- Hey Anna, the boy said smiling at her, glad to be in vacation soon? Seeing everybody again?

Anna raised an eyebrow at the small dude who had been jumping up and down. Was he actually trying to make conversation?

- Thrilled, she answered sounding everything but thrilled

Manta didn't seem to notice.

- Is Yoh here? How did it go last night? I couldn't go with him and Ren, I had a huge test to study for.

Anna shrugged.

- I don't know, she answered monotonously

How would she when no one would ever tell her anything about Yoh's life?

The shorter teen furrowed is eyebrows.

- Didn't you ask him? Or at least checked if he wasn't hurt this morning?

A bit annoyed by the statement, Anna was about to respond that she waited for Yoh to come home every night, but she stopped herself, leaving Manta with a questioning look on his face. Not for long though, because Yoh joined them downstairs.

- Manta! You here already? It's so early!

- It's not that early…in fact if we don't go now we're going to be late! Manta answered, amused by his friend care-freeness.

- Really? Asked Yoh grinning sheepishly, well we better hurry then!

The three teens got out of the house, Anna walking silently behind the two boys who were barely noticing her. They were too busy talking about what had happened the previous night. Anna overheard Manta delivering him a speech similar to the one Ren had given, but Yoh didn't appear much more concerned then he had before. Anna knew him enough to know that deep down, he actually was anxious, but that he just didn't want to worry anyone. Acting carefree in every situation was such a ''Yoh-ish'' thing to do.

And it was always better then acting meanly in every situation. That was a very ''Anna-ish'' thing to do. As far as she remembered, she had always been this way. Although, she didn't remember anything before waking up in dear old Ms. Cornelia's orphanage, so maybe before that she had been different. But the orphanage…She shivered just remembering the place.

-I heard about sick people like you, ones who posesses demonic powers, but i never expected a little girl...

She slapped her violently, disgust pouring at of her eyes.

- No wonder your family abandoned you, who'd want a demon instead of a child?

Younger, when she remember it, she would end up summoning demons. She hadn't done it for several years now, but the thought she still could worried her. A few years ago, her issues had led Yoh to give up the only friend he had at the time. She had never forgiven herself for causing him such grief.

A while later the three teens arrived in front of the school gate where Ren was waiting for them.

- Morning, Yoh greeted him joyfully

The Chinese boy answered him with a sign of the hand.

- I'm surprised you're here on time, he said

- Anna woke me up. Yoh answered

- Oh right! She can do that.

They often talked this way about her, like she wasn't with them. Ok fine, she was a rather quiet person but still that was no excuse.

- Hey you guys, let's move we're already late, warned an anxious Manta

- Chill! Responded both Ren and Yoh mockingly

Never the less, they all walked into the school, wanting to get to their classrooms quickly. Ren might like to act rebellious, but Anna knew he was quite a serious student himself.

She had been a bit surprised when, a few years ago, Ren had announced he would be going to the same school as them. She had later found out that Ren's sister who he lived with, was anxious that he'd stay under Yoh's good influence. Thanks to him, Ren had become more sociable and laid back, well as laid back as he could be that is. So Ren and Jun had stayed in Japan and lived in a wealthy apartment in the heart of the city.

With these thoughts in mind, Anna walked into the school's library, where she planned to spend her free period. Unfortunately, a nasty surprise awaited. Erica Lance was sitting at a table with her two best friends, the very blonds Jill and Nicole. They were only the bitchiest girls she'd ever known, and the only space left…was at their table.

Reluctantly, Anna sat at the other end of it and discreetly got out some homework. Luckily, the three girls seemed much too absorbed in their conversation to notice Anna's presence.

- So do you know who I ran into the yesterday? Was asking Erica

And before the other two could have a chance to answer her, she added:

- That's right! Yoh Asakura!

Jill and Nicole gasped.

- You're sooo lucky, the first one said, he's soo hot!

Erica giggled in contentment

- Duh , I know!

Anna rolled her eyes. She found ridiculous how Yoh possessed such a huge fan club among the school female population. In other words, there was always a sward of giggling girls staring at him as he walked by or offering him some home-made cookies. Some home-made cookies!!

And what annoyed her even more, was the fact that Yoh was completely unaware of all the attention he was getting. If he had been any other guy, he would probably have become some arrogant playboy and then she could really have been pissed at him. But noooo. He just had to ignore all the girls blessing the grounds where he had walked and remain all humble! Stupid Yoh Asakura. What an idiot.

- Hey you know I heard this totally weird rumor going on about him, interrupted Nicole, like apparently, he has a fiancée!

- Nooooo! gasped Jill amazed, You mean like as someone he's going to get married to and stuff?

Yeah that IS the definition of fiancée, genius.

- Well that's ridiculous, Erica said, how could he be with someone when everybody knows he's totally into me?

Anna who was now only pretending to read, started feeling a little (very) annoyed.

- Yeah well, I also heard that he doesn't like he's fiancée very much. Says she's a nightmare.

Anna couldn't help but gasp as silently as she could. Which unfortunately wasn't silently enough.

- Are you listening to us? Asked Jill in a sharp voice

- Hey, you're that freak who's always following my Yoh around! added Erica

Anna felt her anger rise. "My" Yoh? Was she actually serious?

- You know, continued Erica, when a guy's not interested, he's just not! Why don't you take a hint or something.

Anna was boiling now. Had she ever been this angry? Probably not. Except maybe this one time when HoroHoro…

- Hey! Maybe she's Yoh's fiancée, that's why she follows him around the way she does! Joked Jill

The three girls laugh.

- As if, giggled Erica, she's so not pretty enough. And she's so freaking emotionless all the time. She's like a real ice queen!

There. Once more people talked about her like she was not there. Was she transparent? Or did she look like she had no feelings?..Oh yeah, that's right she did…

Anna almost wanted to cry. Maybe this was what Yoh felt about her?

- Do you even know what feelings are? Asked Erica with as much disdain as someone could possibly put in a sentence.

Anna could have just killed her.

And then, out of nowhere books just flew into her face. Like that. Off their shelves and hitting Erica.

It made Anna feel so relieved, almost free.

- Stop it! was screaming Erica at her, stop that you...you…WITCH!

- It's...it's not me! murmured Anna

- What is going on here? asked the librarian coming toward them.

The books fell back on the ground while Anna ran out of the library.

It wasn't me was it? she kept telling herself, I don't have this type of power it couldn't be me!

Anna ran along the corridors and out of the school. She just had to get out of there. What the hell had happened? Had somebody else been around and made the books move by magic? She didn't know they were any other shamans beside herself, Yoh, Ren and Manta in the school, but maybe there was? Or maybe it was just the wind. No that was just stupid. So was it her? She thought she could control her powers now. And anyway she couldn't move objects with her mind, she didn't know anybody who could.

Tired of running she sat on a bench, looking out on a river and thought.

Maybe a spirit lived in the library and had thrown the books. After all, who wouldn't hate Erica? But she hadn't felt any spiritual presence around...

- Could I borrow your cell phone?

Anna jumped, slightly. There was a girl, about her age, who was now sitting next to her on the bench. She hadn't even seen her coming.

- Oops, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, the girl laughed

She shrugged and handed her her cell phone.

- Thanks, she said, and started writing an sms.

Anna observed her silently. She was small, with light red hair which fell onto her shoulders, green eyes...

- So why aren't you at school? Summer vacation is not until the end of the week.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

- Well what about you, shouldn't you be at school?

The girl smiled at her mysteriously.

- I had to leave.

Anna shrugged and got up, ready to go.

- Wait!

The redhead had caught her arm.

- I came here to find you.

What the hell was she talking about? As she wasn't in the mood for conversation with a clearly deranged girl, Anna started to walk away.

- You forgot your cell phone.

She turned around, to find her phone just flying toward her, just like the books had earlier.

The girl laughed at her shocked face.

- See, I can do it too. I know about your powers Anna. We want to help you.

Had she just called her by her name? And talk about herself in third tense? Anna felt her uneasyness rising up.

- I don't know what your talking about, she said coldly, i don't have any powers and if this isn't a trick, i'm pretty sure you're one of a kind. So i suggest you don't go about showing everyone you meet how you can make object fly, they'd take you for a witch or something and call the police.

- I'm AM a witch, the girl said looking surprised, and so are you.

Anna started to go still facing her. What was this, a remake of Harry Potter or something?

-Didn't you know that?

Anna walked away then.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know it's a kind of complicated with all the flashbacks, point of views and changes since this happens years after the tournament, but it gets better and clearer…sort of. This chapter is a little break from all the tension in the last one. Anyway stick to it and enjoy .

Chapter two:

- Dude, we should have brought a present. You know to thank them and all.

- Huh "dude"? I'm the present.

- You're a total pain that's' what you are!

- I'm a pain? I'm not the one who was whining about needing to pee for half of the ---

Horo-Horo was interrupted by a most sudden opening of Yoh's front door, revealing his smiling friend. And he hadn't even knocked!

- WOW man! How did you know we were here? Was it some sort of spiritual awareness due to some cool new shamanic ability?

Yoh looked at him amused.

- Nah. I just heard you guys arguing down the street.

- Oh yeah o---

Horo-Horo was interrupted by a most sudden given blow on the head by his dearest sister Pirika.

- Oh Yoh, I'm soooo sorry. Horo was being such an ass. You know he got us lost like 5 times on the way. He just wouldn't take a map because and I quote "Experienced and powerful shamans such has I do not need maps"… hey where are you guys going?

Horo had thought better for their sakes to drive Yoh and himself away from his blabbering sister before she got started on one of her infamous two hours speech (with no interruption thank you very much). Now seriously. He loved his sister. Really he did. When she was quiet. Or even better, asleep! Anyway.

- So what's up bro?

- Not much. Killed and evil spirit last night.

- Cool.

It felt good seeing Yoh again. Horo was pretty excited about seeing everyone really. Well maybe not "excited". That made him sound like a girl. Talking about girls. There was Yoh's girl. As hot as usual Hair longer then the last time he'd seen her. Legs longer too. Damn

- Hey Anna.

- …

Oh well he tried.

- Where were you at lunch?

- …

Oh well, Yoh tried.

Luckily for their relatiohsip, his friend was more persistent.

- I heard something bout you throwing books at that girl…what's her name again…

Anna cut him off looking annoyed.

- It's ERICA, Yoh! You should know, she's president of your fucking fan club! And I didn't throw anything, they just flew into her face.

- Flew? Asked Yoh, not responding to the fan club comment which seemed much more interesting to Horo but whatever, You mean you summoned a spirit or something?

- No. Leave me alone.

On that she left.

- You know what? Horo said, I think she's getting friendlier.

Yoh smiled a little and sat down.

- I heard that! Said Anna from the stairs

Damn.

- What did she hear? Asked Pirika entering the kitchen, are you bothering her again?

- No! I just said she was looking friendlier. Which was actually a totally genuine comment… Hey are you ok man?

Yoh was looking slightly defeated. Which was weird. Yoh never looked defeated. Was he bothered by his comment bout Anna? He WAS getting married to her after all…

- Yeah, it's just I realized I forgot to buy some tomato sauce like she asked. She's gonna kill me.

Oh ok then.

* * *

Anna was not in a good mood. She had been bullied by some school bimbo, harassed by a crazy "witch" who seemed to be able to make things fly (since when was that possible) and finally, Yoh had forgotten her tomato sauce.

- Seriously, the one thing I ask!

- I'm sooooooorry Anna! Just open the door! Please?

- Why?

- Pleaaaaase?

She sighed but obliged.

- What?

Yoh didn't seem in a hurry at all. He was looking around her room smiling.

- How do you keep it so tidy?

- Cut to the point Asakura.

He looked serious then.

- I'm going to go to Patch Village this summer. More like as soon as school's out actually.

- Ok…Will the others accompany you?

- Yeah, probably. Manta offered we take his jet.

Silence fell.

- Is that all? She asked after a while.

- I want you to come with me …us.

- Why?

He looked hesitant.

- Sylva says something big is coming. You'll come then?

She shrugged. She would have gone anyway. Didn't he know her at all? He seem to notice she was bothered though because he placed his hand on her shoulder and was about to add something when…

- Yoooooooooh?

A big smile spread on his face

- Choco is that you?

- Get your ass down here and give your old pal Chocco some loooove. Haha get it? It's funny 'cause its my name! Choccolove? Get it?

- Yeah I get it, and somehow it seems even worst now…she heard Ren, who must have dropped by, say in a flat tone.

- Let's go say hi Anna! Yoh exclaimed

She just followed him down reluctantly. She didn't why she bothered for a guy who'd forgotten her tomato sauce. Seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews, it's really motivating. That one, a little more dramatic then the previous chapter. Because I mean it can't be all about fun right? Right? RIGHT? Ok getting of track. I'm glad someone appreciated the tomato sauce comment from Anna. Was afraid it would be a bit weird since her character suppose to be sort of "dark" in this story, but I guess few jokes can't hurt. Ok moving on, new chapter.

Chapter 3:

Anna, Pirika and Tamao, sitting side-by-side on one side of the jet's "living room", were looking incredulously at the showdown displayed before their very eyes.

- How long have they been fighting over these peanuts now?

Anna checked her watch.

- About 25 minutes, she answered Tamao.

- Right. Do you think if we all take off our shirts they'll stop?

- Not a chance, Pirika intervened, I already tried it, didn't work.

Tamao, who had only been joking, and Anna turned their attention on her.

- Are you serious?

- You took your shit off in front of MY fiancé? Wait cross that. You took your shirt of in front of YOUR brother?

Pirika shrugged.

- Desperate time call for desperate measure.

Anna recognized she'd made a fine point. The flight to Patch Village had been a pretty long one with all the "friendly arguments" "friendly fights" and "friendly spirit battles" between the boys. Obviously, the fact that they were all 17 soon to be 18 hadn't quite sank in yet and the boys were ever so determined to have a male get together bonding time. But Yoh, Ren, Choco, Horo and Ryu had been busy making up for lost times in their own way for long enough in her opinion. Even in Manta's opinion who was now busy talking with the pilot.

- How about we move to that little room in the back? Tamao proposed, and try and get some sleep.

- I have a better idea, Pirika exclaimed while the three walked down to the cabin, GIRL TALK!!

- Here it goes, groaned Anna

- Come on ladies. We haven't seen each other since forever! Tamao, any boyfriend? Anna how's it going with Yoh?

- I love it how girl talk our always all about guys, commented Anna

- Fine. SEX TALK! Anna, tell us everything. Is it any good?

- Pirika!! Tamao exclaimed blushing furiously

Anna thought she probably didn't want to hear about her crush's sex life. She almost felt bad for Tamao.

- More like inexistent, she stated

- Oh?

Tamao looked relieved. That pissed her off. Yeah so what?

- You prefer to wait? Asked Pirika in a compassionate voice.

- Yeah, sure, that's it.

Sounded better then, my fiancé never tries anything with me, let alone touch me EVER. Pirika didn't know she'd hit on something that was troubling her quite often. When was the last time they'd even kiss? More then a year ago when she had been kidnap by some crazy Shaman who tried to coerce Yoh into giving up his title to him in exchange for her life or something. He had seemed so relieved to get her back she remembered he'd kiss her quickly. Almost to check she was really alive or something. Desperate time called for desperate measure. What? She? Sarcastic? No!

- Why do we have to go to Patch Village anyway? Questioned Pirika

- Because I have to, and I don't trust anyone with the house.

- Besides, Tamao added, I like Shaman gatherings. It's going to be like the tournament, except kind of smaller.

- And minus the psychopath trying to take over the world. But yeah I guess it won't be too bad.

At that moment, Horo Horo burst into the room.

- I'm very proud to inform you that I, Horo, have won over the peanuts!

Pirika groaned.

- Oh shut up.

* * *

Manta woke up around 3 am because he really really needed to pee. Yes, it does happen to guys too. It kind of pissed him off, cause with Ryu's snoring he would not be falling back asleep any time soon. He sighed and walked to the bathroom sleepily, but stopped in his track when he realised Yoh was gone from the room. That's when Manta noticed some soft crying noises coming from where the girls were sleeping. He passed his head through the curtains and witnessed one of the strangest scenes he had seen in his life. Yoh was kneeled down beside Anna, trying to hold her down as she was trashing and gasping for air, tears rolling down her face, her arms reaching out to push away some invisible force. She seemed to be in some sort of trance or something. Tamao was looking at the whole scene worriedly.

- Anna it's ok, nobody's hurting you, was whispering Yoh, looking incredibly calm seeing how strange it was to see the great, untouchable Anna in such a state.

- What's wrong with her? Inquired Tamao, is she sick?

- What's wrong with _her_, Manta cut in looking at Pirika who was sleeping on peacefully, is she deaf?

- She obviously inherited the same "I can sleep through anything" genes as her brother, noted Yoh. Come on Anna your safe I won't let anybody hurt you.

- Who's hurting you Anna? Manta asked trying to help

She was looking so pale and frighten, like a small child dreaming of the boogieman. It was strange seeing her like this, in such a vulnerable state. She was whimpering incoherent phrases.

- What?

- She won't answer she's asleep, Tamao explained, I already tried that.

Manta felt stupid and completely at loss. He wondered how Yoh managed to act so tranquil, like he was used to it or something. Although looking at his friend closely, Manta noticed concern was spread on his features. Yoh, seeing his fiancée was no getting any calmer, had lifted her in his arms and placed her on his lap, now rocking her gently.

- Promise me, she murmured, promise you'll stay here or they'll kill you…

- What is she saying?

Tamao was looking more and more anxious.

- I don't know Yoh said looking a bit sad, she always says that when she has a nightmare.

- What? Exclaimed Manta, you mean this has happened before… Wow! What's happening?

Objects, notably the girls belonging and a lamp, had started floating around the room.

- Oh no, whispered Yoh, not again. Anna wake up! Please you have to wake up now! You're safe stop doing that!

Ok, now Manta was beyond shocked.

- She's doing this? She's making all this stuff fly??! Yoh that's impossible…

- This is getting a bit too much for me you guys, Tamao whimpered clearly freaked out

As if she had heard her, Anna seemed to calm down and started sobbing quietly into Yoh's neck, while he proceeded in stroking her hair. The flying clothes and bags fell back to the floor.

- That's why you wanted to go to Patch Village, Manta realised, so Sylva to could see what's wrong with her…

- There's nothing wrong with her, Yoh cut in calmly, look you can go back to bed I have this under control ok Manta? And don't talk about this to the others.

Not really knowing what he was supposed to do and how he could help out, Manta obliged. He felt he had witnessed a very private moment of his friend life and it was making him uneasy. As close as he was to Yoh, Manta knew that neither he nor the others knew anything about this almost secret part of his life that was his relationship with Anna. Manta always wondered what Yoh really thought of her. She had showed on various occasions that she cared and maybe even loved Yoh in her own way, but he just seemed to take her presence and his relationship with her for a fact over which he had no control at all. But how could he not? If he didn't want to be with her, surely his grandma wouldn't force him? And he wasn't 13 anymore, it's not like before where anyway, a relationship with any girl didn't interest him. So did he want to be with Anna? He had seemed worried back there despite his effort to remain appeasing, and Manta was now sure he was at least partly going to Patch Village for her sake. He wondered if Anna had dreams like these frequently. Seeing how Yoh was handling it, she probably did. And that meant Yoh really had to put a lot of efforts into being there for her after all. So he did care then. Maybe the two of them had a closer relationship then he thought. But how come Yoh was so discreet about it? If she were really important wouldn't he talk more about her? This was too confusing. He'd have to ask Yoh about it. Or maybe he could ask Ren? Or maybe…zzZZzzz…

* * *

- Well she had a bad night!

Anna and Pirika were looking over at Tamao who, past noon, was still asleep. Which was really not like her.

- Should we wake her up? Pirika ask, we're gonna be landing soon.

Without waiting for Anna's answer she started to stir the other girl up. Anna shrugged and joined the boys in the next compartment.

- Hey Anna! You're all right? How do you feel? Did you sleep well?

Anna raised an eyebrow at Manta's flow of question.

- I'm fine. But if you don't stop bugging me I can't guarantee you will be so cut it out Shorty!

That seemed to quiet the little man down. What was up with him anyway? He was looking at her weirdly. She was about to say something when she noticed Yoh was still asleep.

- Oh you cannot be serious! She exclaimed rolling her eyes at Ren

He shrugged.

- We tried!

She went over to Yoh and made a pleasure out of screaming in his ears to wake him up.

- It's past noon you lazy ass, we're lending soon so WAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!

He did. Good to see she still had it in her.

- What's up with you anyway? She questioned, it's not like you were out all night or anything and everyone one else has been awaked for ages.

- I, uh, well the thing is… Yoh started looking embarrass

- Don't get angry with him Anna, Tamao interrupted, it wasn't his fault.

Come to think of it, Tamao had been sleeping late too.

- Oh? And whose fault is it then? Questioned Anna suspiciously

- Uh, well, uh, it's my fault! See I couldn't sleep, cause, I had a vision that we would uh…crash. So I woke Yoh up…to uh…warn him.

- Exactly! She wanted me to see if I could sense anything coming up as well! Yoh concluded glancing a grateful look at Tamao

This sounded weird and Anna didn't like it one bit. And what was with the conspiring looks? She felt she was missing something out here. Since when did these two have a connection or secrets? Well if that's how it was, why didn't Yoh marry Tamao or something, like that they could have loads of vision together and live happily ever after! Oh god maybe that was it! Yoh was cheating on her with Tamao! That's why she blushed at Pirika's questions on how good he was in bed: Because she had experienced it first hand!! That was it! That little traitorous pink haired bitch was totally going down! No one touched her Yoh and got away with it unscathed…

- Buckle up you guys we're landing! Said Manta coming out from the pilot's cabin.

- Finally! Horo exclaimed, Believe it or not, I was starting to feel a little bit tensed in here!

…And even if she was probably being completely irrational due to jealousy, still nobody made secrets with her Yoh! Who did she think she was?

- No seriously… Doesn't anybody feel any tension?

- Oh shut up Horo! Pirika concluded

* * *

AN: ok done. hope you guys like it. Review, even if it's bad reviews or correct the spelling mistakes reviews, because there's probably TONS. There's no point in writing if you don't have an audience, so do your thing!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so much time to update but i've been pretty busy. Thank you very much for all your reviews though. Somebody even metioned making me cookies and serisouly food is the key to my heart.

Here is a new chapter then, with some very random jokes (if you can call them funny) and more suspense regarding Anna and the weird things that have been happening to her. Although this chapter will be one, if not the only one, that will be told from Yoh's point of you. I noticed you rarely know what he really thinks, especially in the show, so i thought it would be the same in here. Anyway enjoy.

Chap 4:

Why on earth she had agreed to come in the nest of her fiancé's fan club was beyond her. Oh yeah it's because he had asked for it. Damn her for being so weak! It was even worst then at school. She didn't like all those teenage girls thoughts on how good HER oh looked in those jeans. Not that he didn't look good…Moving on.

- Anna, why are you grinding your teeth?

The blond girl turned her attention to the idol in question.

- Are you still mad at me for almost forgetting to carry your luggage when we got of the plane the other day?

Anna smiled at him a bit. Poor Yoh. So clueless.

- No, Yoh that's not it. I'm actually in a good mood right now so I forgive you.

- You are?

Anna was tempted to smack him on the head, when she noticed he looked pretty uncomfortable. She suddenly felt sorry for being annoyed a while ago.

- It's normal that they're staring Yoh, you are to be their king after all. And if you must know, all these shaman think pretty good of you.

And of your body. But no need to mention that.

He looked at her a bit surprised, like he didn't expect her to know him enough to notice his mood or taken aback that she was actually comforting him.

- I…thanks Anna, he smiled, regaining himself

Ren who was walking behind them with Tamao decided now was a good time to butt in.

- This is unbelievable! We've been here since two days already but Yoh is still more popular then…Aaron Carter!

Three pair of eyes turned to him.

- More popular then who and what now? Tamao asked confused

Ren rolled his eyes.

- Well it's hard to follow who girls are into these days!

- Yeah but Aaron Carter? Seriously?

At this point a tall, tanned, blond girl came up to them followed by two friends.

- Hey Yoh! I'm so glad to meet you! I'm Candy!

- Uh…, Yoh started

- Hey look at that Ren, Candy! Like in your favorite singer's song, Anna slipped to the Chinese boy

- And is that your fiancée? Candy asked looking at Tamao, wow Yoh that is so cute you guys look SO in love…

Now that was the death of him! Yoh didn't even dare look around to check on Anna.

- Yoh? Called Ren anxiously from behind him

Dreadfully, the young man turned around only to face his best friend supporting his seemingly unconscious fiancée in his arms.

- Anna?

Yoh took her anxiously from him.

- What's wrong with her? Anna?

- Maybe it's the heat? We should get her inside. Suggested Tamao

- Maybe she's just trying to win back your attention from all your fans? Added Ren giving Candy a look.

- Nah, Yoh said securing Anna in his arms, she would have woken up and slapped you for that!

- Yeah I know, I was testing her!

- Oh my god is she ok? Can we help? inquired Candy

- Yeah, in fact you can. Go to Silva ,you know who I'm talking about right? And tell him I really have to talk to him. Tamao, go back to our place and warn Faust that we need his help with Anna! Yoh demanded

- What can I do your royal highness? Asked Ren after the two girls departed

- You're going to bring Anna back to the others. I'm waiting for Silva.

- Can't your meeting with him wait?

Yoh put Anna's unconscious form in his arms.

- No it's getting more and more urgent. Take care of her.

The two friends separated on that.

* * *

- I'm telling you, it's not normal something is definitely wrong with her! Why did you think I brought her here? I need your help to figure this out…

Yoh was facing Silva, a clearly irritated look on his face that seemed almost out of character for someone always so contained as him.

- Look, you're worried about Anna, I understand, but I you told there's some more urgent matter…

- She just passed out!

- Probably from the heat…

- Silva!

- I promise we will figure out what is wrong with Anna, ok Yoh? But first I really need to let you know of something that not a lot of us are aware of or really believe in but that might just be of our concern soon enough…

Yoh sighed. He knew being shaman king was to have certain duties and he accepted that. In fact he did want to help! He accepted his responsibilities. But he wasn't sure if he was still ok with everything if it meant that the people he loved would have to come second to his title. Anna wasn't well these days and he was growing worried and frustrated that not only could he not help, but secondly didn't even dare talk to her about it. What if he worried her more then she needed? And she was so independent! Anna made it quite clear she didn't need him. It was him that needed her. It felt weird having to go the other way around.

- Are you listening to me?

Yoh blinked at Silva.

- Oh, uh, sorry, he laughed sheepishly, go ahead I'm all ears.

Silva rolled his eyes.

- Ok look I'm just going to say this: you know how we, shamans, use our furyoku to communicate with spirits, summon them ect?

- NOOO really? Mocked Yoh

- Well some…some persons apparently have the ability to use this energy differently, continued Silva choosing to ignore his pupil's comment.

- What do you mean differently? The young shaman King asked thinking of Anna's recent actions

- I'm not sure what exactly they're capable of, we shamans don' make contact with them, but I guess you could call what they do magic….

- I knew it! Harry Potter is real! Exclaimed Yoh

- Who? Anyway we call them wizards…

- See? Just like Harry—

-Yoh! Focus. Witches would be more exact as the full extent of this ability seems to go solely to women. Male wizard use their powers in a different and apparently threatening way that could be dangerous to the rest of the world.

Yoh pondered on this for a while.

- So…what do they do?

Silva shrugged.

- No idea. This is usually their problem. Just like Hao was ours for example. We deal with shamanic threats and them with "wizard" trouble in a way. Our two kinds don't associate much.

- So if that's not our problem why are you telling me this now?

- Because there is apparently a lot of trouble going on within the witches clan, which is leading to things getting out of their control. There is no guarantee that this won't affect us.

Yoh was getting confused.

- And how would you know that? I thought we didn't associate with witches. Which is kind of stupid by the way.

- We have a few contacts, if it becomes essential. Some of them are actually coming here in a day or two; they required an encounter with you. As the shaman king you will be one of our only contact with witches. But you must know they're really secretive and suspicious. There are very few of them and they do not want to risk exposure or conflict with none-wizards. That is why you cannot tell your friends about this Yoh. This is to remain completely confidential, as one of your Shaman king's duty.

Yoh was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

- I don't know Silva. I don't like this secrecy thing too much, I tell the guys pretty much everything. Plus if these witches have powers like us I don't understand what makes them so different.

- Well talk to them about it then Yoh. Although I must ask you to try not to piss them of. They may be less numbered than us, but we wouldn't want to get into conflict with these people.

* * *

Yoh didn't go directly back home, not in a particular hurry to get there. First of all he was troubled by the revelation Silva had made. How come they were other people with powers that he didn't know about? He felt confused and a bit threaten by it. Plus they didn't seem to be the friendliest open clan there was. At least he had powers on his own, but he could suddenly imagine why regular humans would completely freak out if they knew about the shamans. They would feel suspicious and defenceless. He understood now more then ever why the shamans had to hide their powers from the world. But could they and the witches unify or were they really that different? All this was greatly troubling him.

More importantly though, Yoh didn't want to go home because If he did he would have to ask how Anna was doing and start thinking about what was actually going on with her. And Yoh refused to do this because he would have to realise that such strange things were happening to his fiancée she could just possibly be one of these witches. And he wasn't sure how to cope with that.

When he finally came back to their residence, everyone was gathered around Anna's bed, Faust kneeled beside her unconscious form.

- Is she…is she ok?

They turned to look at him.

- Your back! What happened during the meeting was it important? Chocco asked

Yoh ignored him.

- Faust what's wrong with Anna?

The tall blond man looked at him with his usual blank expression.

- I don't know Yoh. She just seems to be in a very deep sleep, nothing seems wrong with her. Although she's not waking up either so…

* * *

_-You're going to go with this Ms Asakura. _

_Anna looked blankly at Ms Cordelia. She didn't really care where she went as long as she didn't have to stay in the orphanage. She didn't belong there, the other kids were not like her and she knew it. But sooner or later this Ms Asakura would realize she was the one who called on the "scary man". It wasn't' on purpose, but would she get hit anyway?_

_- I suggest you don't mention anything about the treatment your received here child. You wouldn't want your new guardian to get suspicious now would you?_

_Anna looked down at her bruised arms._

_- Just explain you fell._

* * *

Yoh was facing two very beautiful women: One about his age, with red hair and green eyes, the other dark haired and probably in her mid twenties.

- So you're the new shaman king then?

Yoh nodded observing the two witches carefully, tension palpable within the room.

- Well you're so YOUNG! Blurted out the red head

Her companion glared at her for her outburst. It did kind of break the mysterious mood.

Yoh was amused.

- So are you, he argued

The two girls had arrived a few hours after he got home. He had tried to talk to them about having regular contact or to learn more about them at least, but had received no answer. The redhead had explained that telling him all this was not up to them but they would talk to the others about his desire for shaman and witches to have closer relations. Although they said for now they were here for one purpose only.

- We here for Anna. The younger girl explained happily

Yoh blinked a few times.

- Excuse me?

- Yeah, we're taking her with us. Where is she?

- You're taking her with you? Isn't that up to her?

Red was about to answer him when the brunette spoke up.

- Look Yoh I understand you are not really comfortable with this, but Anna is one of us. Haven' you notice anything strange about her lately?

Dread was building up within him.

- Well I have but…

- She's approaching her magical majority and yet she knows nothing of her powers, going even to the point of denying she has them. This is why she has slipped in this sort of dream state. Her body is refusing to deal with its magic and so is shutting down.

- Yeah! I tried to tell her she was a witch, the redhead started, but…

Yoh cut her of.

- Wait…you talked to her?

The two girls looked at each other.

- Did she not tell you that? She must be denying it because of you then. She knows unconsciously that with these powers she doesn't fit in your world.

- Look she fits just right. I appreciate your concern and I'm sure she will as well when she wakes up…

- She won't wake up unless we help her. She needs to know who she is and how to control her powers Yoh. I'm sorry but she's coming with us whether you like it or not, the redhead exclaimed

- I don't think so. Yoh spelled out warningly

The brunette raised her hand to calm the argument.

- I understand that you don't trust us shaman king. But this is for her own good. As you might already know, we witches are responsible for the actions of the Dream Catchers, or male wizard if you prefer. Lately they have gained more and more power and threaten not only us witches but shamans and humans as well. Anna isn't safe here; they'll be looking for her.

- What? Why would they look for Anna?

The older woman seemed uncomfortable at this.

- They are not looking specifically for her, but for someone like her. In return, we're trying to locate all undeclared witches to give them protection and eventually seek their help.

- I see, Yoh said, then you want her help not her best interest. Look I can protect Anna myself.

- It is in her best interest! It is not only about protection but also about helping her handle her powers. You know nothing about witchcraft and I assume you're already busy with your shaman duties. Beside, by keeping her with you, you're putting yourself, your friends, and your whole world in danger. You don't know anything about the dream catchers.

- Tell me them. I'll go somewhere with Anna and hide…

- And abandon all the shamans who look up to you? You know very well you cannot do that Yoh; they are all counting on you. Your people need you and you won't abandon them over one person. If you do then you don't deserve to be called a king.

Yoh was shaking with both anger and dread. They were right of course, he couldn't leave. But if Anna was in danger, if enemies were after her… He would risk his own life anytime for her. But risk his friends, his family, all the shamans it was his job to protect? There was no way he could live with that. And he couldn't abandon them to any kind of other trouble either. Who knows, what if he had a triplet? Although could he live with abandoning Anna? A thought occurred to him.

- What if she won't leave? Her whole life is here, we're engaged in case you didn't know…

- We do know. And this is why we need your assistance. You're going to write her a letter, explaining you know she is witch and this complicates everything. Break your engagement…

- What? No way!

- At least for the time being, so she'll agree to stay with us and control her powers. I doubt she'll run home to an ex-fiancée who broke up with her and who doesn't understand what she is.

- I can't do that to her. I won't.

- We will tell her the truth eventually, when danger is evicted and you guys can work it out. Although if you ask me shaman and witches don't belong together anyway. It wouldn't have worked out threat or no threat.

- She'll never forgive me, murmured Yoh to himself staring at his feet

The older woman got up and placed her hand on his shoulders.

- Please Yoh. I know you feel like you're abandoning Anna, but this is best for everyone. She'll understand. And you can't risk your people's lives can you?

Yoh stayed silent for a while then looked up to her resigned.

- If I do this, I want you guys to keep me updated about what is going on with these Dream Catchers and if we shamans need to worry or prepare ourselves. I want to know more about them as well in case there is anything we can do. And I want news of Anna. She won't give me any, she'll probably never speak to me again, but I need to know how she is.

The brunette nodded while her young friend was taking out paper and pens out of her bag.

- Deal.

* * *

So what did you think? I want to know if i should make this story more funny or dramatic or should i try to maintain the two? I also hope you liked the portrayal of the characters in here or do you think they don't seem like themselves? Is their any of them that you would like more present in the story?

Anyway, review!!!


End file.
